


I Need You Daddy

by oppappa



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jimin, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, Morning Sex, Needy Jimin, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Submission, Top Yoongi, Yoongi Is Bad at Feelings, he loves his little prince, jimin is thirsty, yoongi cant resist as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppappa/pseuds/oppappa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimin is thirsty and Yoongi does anything for Jimin tbh. Yoongi also loves Jimin, but can't admit it. What a loser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> seriously just looooooove needy/sub jiminnnnnn

Heat was in the air temperature wise, lyric wise, and hormone wise. It was the end of ‘Fire’ promotions and the members were out doing their own things like eating, visiting family, in the studio, or in the practice room. 

Yoongi was in his studio creating new beats for their next comeback. He was hoping to soon have a song completely produced by himself to be featured as the title track, or something close at least. The sample beats he created were going great and everything sounded amazing instrumentally until the thought of lyrics came up and it was as if he forgot all about lyrics when beat creating. 

What’s a title track without lyrics Yoongi? 

What would the song be about? 

Life struggles? Possibly...

Dreams? Already did a whole album of that so maybe something else....

How much of a genius he was? Narcissistic, resembles Jin a bit too much… 

Love? 

Love. Who did he love? 

His parents? Yes, but should that be a title track song for the whole group? 

Bangtan? The others might find it a bit cheesy and Min Yoongi is not a man of creating cheesy shit. 

One person came to mind whose smile could light up the world—even when his breath was unpleasant. 

But did he love him? 

No. Yoongi did not love anyone romantically. He just could not find it possible to actually love someone wholeheartedly and find everything including their flaws quite beautiful or capable of being looked over. In fact, Yoongi at times would think others are lying and found dramas a bit… dramatic (how ironic). 

As Yoongi sat in his chair staring at the screen in front of him. he heard the door of his studio open and he swiveled around to meet Jimin. 

Park Jimin. No makeup, no fancy clothes (in fact he just wore boxers and slightly loose t-shirt), slightly dampened hair meaning the boy had been out of the shower possibly ten minutes before visiting him, shining eyes caused by the screen Yoongi was previously facing, and an unsure bite of the lip while leaning on the door frame. Park Jimin, the boy with a smile that could make a disastrous of a day brighter. Yoongi thought the boy was cute and sometimes, about two or eight times before, touched him in ways nobody else did, and Yoongi secretly—from both others and himself—wished it would remain that way always. 

The two stared at each other, one at the door frame unsure of what to say and the other sitting with his arms crossed and a look of indifference on the outside but curiosity within. 

Yoongi cocked his head at the unusually quiet boy. 

“What is it Jimin?” 

“Oh! Um… I, uh, just wanted to say hi. The place is pretty empty and I got a bit lonely and I just thought maybe you could use some company as well and I’m also a bit bored and alone so I—” 

“Come here Jimin.” 

Yoongi’s arms were open and gestured for the boy to come over. Jimin eagerly fell into the arms and onto the lap of comfort that Yoongi had offered him and he was grateful for it as his arms circled Yoongi and his head lied on the older man’s shoulders with his nose touching his neck. Yoongi grasped the younger’s body the best he could as he was not really the physically strong type, but he did not dare to even think about letting the boy drop to the floor. 

The warmth that radiated from Yoongi despite his cold or indifferent exterior comforted Jimin and caused him to let out a sigh before leaning up and gently kissing the grey haired mans neck and nuzzle it with eyes closed. Yoongi chuckled a bit before pulling back and looking Jimin in the eye with one hand caressing the boy’s hair. Jimin loved being coddled by him and while Yoongi would never admit it, he had such a soft spot for the baby faced angel on his lap and could not help but to enjoy coddling the boy as he desired. 

“I’ve missed you Daddy…” Jimin murmured with a small scrunch of his eyebrows as he looked at the person he cared about most in the eye. 

“I know baby, it’s been a while. Are you tired?” Yoongi asked. 

“No…” Jimin wiggled on the older’s lap and leaned up to kiss him on the lips. Yoongi held the back of Jimin’s head and pulled him in closer. The kiss slowly changed from sweet and savory to lustful and needy. From more lip than tongue to biting in hopes pull the other in more and change the mood to one a bit hotter. 

Jimin arranged his legs to straddle Yoongi with those thick thighs and lowered himself to grind on the other in a deprived manner. Yoongi grunted and bucked to meet Jimin, causing him to moan a small  _ ‘daddy’ _ in the older man’s mouth.  This sent a strong pulse to Yoongi’s manhood and he gripped Jimin’s thighs to keep them in place as he bucked his hips into Jimin before grinding himself into the boy’s slowly moistening boxers. 

“Daddy!” Jimin exclaimed with his hands holding onto the other’s shoulders for balance and his back arching from the attention his daddy was giving him. He knew since before he took a shower that he wanted his daddy to fuck him mercilessly. To touch him all over to make up for their time together lost on practicing and promotions. 

Lost in thoughts, Jimin barely registered what Yoongi has said until he was suddenly being pulled off of his lap and dragged to Yoongi’s bed. Yoongi sat on the bed as Jimin was instructed to sit on the little cushion that lied on the floor just for him. 

“When was the last time my little prince touched himself?” 

“Last week, daddy…” 

“Park Jimin, don’t fucking lie to me!” Yoongi gave the boy a stern look. 

“Today, daddy, today!” Jimin teared up from upsetting his daddy. He never wanted to, he just could not help himself at times. 

“Why did you touch yourself? Did you get my permission to?” 

“...no daddy.” 

“Take off your clothes Jimin.” 

Jimin looked at Yoongi and began to take his shirt off. He was a bit timid because he no longer had those chocolate abs like once before. They were now melted and gone and was just a flat tummy with little to no chub. His hand reached for his boxers as he stood up to get them off letting his dick spring out from the sticky wet environment. 

“Good boy Jimin. Now lie down over here. Come on.” Yoongi patted the bed and coaxed him over. Jimin walked over to the bed and lied down with his head on the pillow and Yoongi still at the end of the bed. 

“Daddy, aren’t you going to get naked?” Jimin questioned his daddy. 

“I will soon baby. Now angel, I want you to touch yourself for daddy. Long and strong strokes just how daddy likes.” 

Jimin blushed before slowly lowering his arm and taking ahold of his hardened member and instantly groaned from the attention. His fingers daintily made way to the soft and sensitive sack making him squeeze his butthole and scrunch up his eyebrows in a low moan. 

“Daddy… please… please touch me daddy. I need you daddy.” 

Yoongi was fill to the brim with both lust and amusement. His cock twitched at every ‘daddy’ and he fought a smile from taking over his face from watching Jimin following his commands. Jimin’s neediness, little moans, soft body, face of pleasure, they all could make Yoongi go over the edge in only a few minutes, but he was not going to let that happen. To Jimin’s delight, Yoongi took his hoodie off and motioned to pull off his sweatpants. 

“I can take them off daddy! I can do it! Can I help daddy? Please?” Jimin whined and begged causing the older man to stop in his tracks and smirk at the messy boy. 

“If that’s what my little prince wishes.” 

Jimin scrambled to the floor in a hurry and grasped Yoongi’s waistband, pulling it down causing Yoongi’s cock to slap him in the face. Quickly, Jimin opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out to taste his daddy. Yoongi gripped the base of his dick and moved his hips forward for Jimin, which in return he licked and rubbed his face all over. 

“I love your cock daddy! I want it all over me!” Jimin continued to rub his face and tongue all over Yoongi’s member while stroking himself making him a saliva covered and moaning mess. Yoongi loved messy Jimin and how he would worship his cock like it was made from the gods. He was painfully hard and he had let out so much precum all over Jimin by now. 

“Jimin, baby, I need you to go onto the bed and position yourself like a good boy while I go get the lube ready.” 

Immediately, Jimin sprung up and dove onto the bed with his ass out and ready, wiggling it in anticipation. Yoongi grabbed the lube from where he was hiding it from the other members and quickly oozed some onto his finger and immediately circled Jimin’s hole with it. With ease, his finger slipped in and he began to stretch the boy out. 

“It seems my little prince had already done my job…” 

Jimin gave him a slight cheeky grin, “I was making it easier for you daddy. I know you work hard to please me and I wanted to help you.” 

“That’s a good boy Jimin. Thank you.” 

Yoongi stopped fingering and added lube onto his dick. “Turn over Jimin.” 

Jimin looked over his shoulder with question before moving onto his back. He pulled his knees up to his shoulders with his hands for easier access. Yoongi placed his left hand under Jimin’s armpit and used his right to push himself into Jimin causing them both to groan in satisfaction. 

“F-fuck…” Yoongi cursed. It had been so long since the two of them had even touched one another. The warmth of Jimin’s ass enveloped Yoongi’s sensitive reddening cock. 

“Daddy, please move! Fuck me daddy!” 

That’s all it took to make Yoongi go. He thrust into Jimin relentlessly and used his free his free hand to squeeze Jimin’s nipple. Slowly his hand made its way to Jimin’s member and squeezed it before stroking it in rhythm to his thrusts. 

Jimin was a sticky, whining mess having his stomach covered in precum and filling the room with moans and whines along with the slapping contact between Yoongi’s hips and balls with Jimin’s ass. 

“Daddy I’m getting close!” 

Yoongi fastened his pace, slamming into Jimin with so much effort. Quickly, he lifted the boy by the underside of his knee and fucked the boy harder and faster than before. It wasn’t long before Jimin came all over his tummy and Yoongi into the boy’s ass. After their high, he pulled out and lied down next to his baby and turned his head to look the him. 

“Thank you daddy for making me feel good. I’ve missed you.” Jimin pouted and and turned towards his daddy before leaning his head on the other’s shoulder and draping an arm over his torso as well.

Yoongi leaned over to grab the tissue box near the bed for whenever he became lonely and wiped the boy’s butt before tossing it to the side and falling asleep with him.

 

* * *

The next morning Yoongi awoke to the sound of Jimin whimpering in his sleep. In his position, he could only see the top of the boy’s head and feel his left leg and arm over his body. Jimin rutted his hips onto Yoongi with another small whimper and that was when Yoongi felt it. He felt Jimin’s hard member on thigh and the boy’s hot breath on his chest. This was all it took to wake Yoongi’s member. 

“Park Jimin…” Yoongi groaned. 

Jimin looked up at Yoongi with pleading eyes. “Daddy, please daddy… I need you again.” He pushed his head into Yoongi’s side, right under his armpit, and wrapped his arms around his torso and his legs around Yoongi’s left leg to create friction for his dick. “Daddy please, nobody is home!” 

Yoongi kissed the top of his baby’s head before unlatching Jimin from himself. He then turned Jimin over so his back faced himself and pressed his hard cock onto Jimin’s ass. Fingers were placed by Jimin’s mouth and automatically he wrapped his lips around them and coated them with saliva using his tongue. After getting them wet, Yoongi pull his fingers from Jimin’s mouth and pushed them into his ass for a quick prep. 

“I want my prince to moan for me. Tell daddy how good he is.” Yoongi kissed along Jimin’s shoulder while pumping the boy with two digits. 

“Daddy I want your cock. I need it!”

Yoongi spit onto his hand and wet his dick before pushing it into a moaning Jimin. He roughly, but slowly, bucked his hips into the needy boy and wrapped his arm around his angel to play with his nipples and rub his torso. Jimin grasped the sheets and groaned as his felt Yoongi touch every inch of his skin, his mouth on his neck, shoulder and back, and his ass filled with Yoongi, who hit his prostate with ease. He felt a hand on his throbbing member before they rubbed his inner thighs and that was all it took to make Jimin shoot his cum all over the sheets beneath him. 

Not long after, Yoongi pulled out and came on Jimin’s buttcheeks. 

They lied there for a while letting pleasure take over and relaxation to settle in.

“Daddy?” 

“Yes prince?” 

“Can we get clean? I feel really dirty…” 

Yoongi chuckled before reluctantly getting up and pulling Jimin up with him. 

“Come on baby, you stink.” 

Jimin gasped, “It’s your fault! You made me stink!” 

“And you made me hard.” Yoongi retorted. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did i mention there was a cute little morning sex? 
> 
> whoop there it is :) <3 
> 
> (i secretly wish i was jimin tbh)


End file.
